The Mugiwara Pirates on Halloween!
by OPgoddess6
Summary: Its Halloween on the Thousand Sunny! Everyone's dressing up, and the crew is in Halloween spirits! Read and find more!


**The Mugiwara Pirates on Halloween!**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece… sadly….but I could crazy with happiness if I did!

P.S Thanks for the ideas Emmett's Evil Vampire Bunnies (cool name lol)! They definitely helped!

---

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Luffy yelled into the ship's Den Den Mushi. The whole crew heard his little "announcement" but had no idea what he was talking about. He jumped down from the crow's nest and ran to the kitchen, causing the rest of the crew was sitting around the table.

"What is it now Luffy?" Nami asked, bluntly annoyed.

"Yeah, Luffy we're all here. You could've just said it here." Franky commented. Luffy had been over-using the DDMs since at least a week ago. He was using them every couple of minutes for useless and stupid things like "Sanji! Get me some meat!" or "Where are we? Hurry up and let's get to that island!" Everyone was getting tired of it, and they started to just ignore it.

"So? Using the Den Den Mushis is fun!" He replied, wearing his famous grin. Across the room laid Zoro, half asleep. He opened one eye and closed it again, not wanting to bother with the idiot who just woke him up. Luffy didn't stop though.

"And…did you hear me? Do you know the answer?"

"Yes, we did." said Franky. Everyone sighed. No one really cared. They just wanted him to go back to whatever he usually did and leave them alone.

But Robin, never a killjoy, simply asked "What is it?" Everybody looked up. Guess they shouldn't really have been surprised. Robin was that kind of person.

"It's Halloween!" Luffy shouted, circling the room.

"Really? I haven't been keeping track." Sanji replied from the other side of the room.

"Isn't that the day when people dress up as other people?" Nami asked.

"You mean I could dress up as Franky?" Chopper pointed out, stars in his eyes. He posed in a little Franky Supa Stance. Robin giggled at his little reindeer body.

"No." she said. "You dress up as things like mermaids, doctors, animals, marines, clowns, lawyers, anything. Whatever you want to."

"Sounds interesting." Zoro said from his spot in the corner.

"What will you be?" Chopper asked.

"I think I will be a rag doll." She said, as she thought about the rag doll she always wished she had as a child.

"I'll be a... Scientist!" Chopper decided.

"Okay then. I'll be a cook." Zoro added, not looking up from his spot. "What the hell, marimo? Are you implying something? You'd better not make me look bad!" Sanji shot a glare at him, not wanting to leave their almost-done dinner and risk hurting his precious Robin and Nami.

"Sure. I won't." The swordsman smirked.

Sanji seethed. "Fine then. You can expect me to be a dingy little swordsman for Halloween. I won't forget to cover up any scars on my back, huh mossy?"

"What did you say?"Marimo retorted, and they proceeded to get into another wrangle.

"Anyway," Nami started, "I'll be a witch."

"Suits you perfectly." Zoro replied, dodging one of Sanji's kicks. "Although you might wanna change that 'w' to a 'b'. Oh wait, then you wouldn't be dressing up!"

"GRR! You little devil!" She shouted, changing the Zoro-Sanji fight into a Nami-Zoro fight. "You stay away from Nami-swan!" Sanji charged at Zoro. Robin held Nami back and Zoro and Sanji continued theirs.

Usopp broke the awkward half-silence as everyone watched the fight. "I guess I'll be a handyman! I already am. Sorta."

"Yeah that's right. Sorta." Franky thought. "And I'll be a baby! With a bib and all!" That was enough to get everyone's attention.

"Okay then!" Luffy spoke up again. "You two quit it!" He yelled, smacking Zoro and Sanji's heads together and ending the fight. "I'm gonna be the Ultimate Pirate!!"

"Eh?" was everyone's response.

"I'll wear a giant hook and a cloak and an awesome hat, and uhhh…" Everyone sweat-dropped.

"And where are we getting all these again?" Chopper smartly pointed out. They nodded.

"Well we can go buy some clothes from this village we're docked at and make it into the outfits we want. Who here knows how to sew?" Nami asked. Robin, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp raised their hands. Nami, Zoro, and Sanji sweat-beaded. "Okay then, Robin, can you make my outfit please?" Nami smiled. "Sure."

"Oi Chopper. You can mine too?" Zoro asked. "Okay."

"Usopp?" Sanji asked. "Gehh. Fine."

The all scattered across town to find their supplies. Sanji stayed behind and cooked. When they got back, everyone sat down for dinner and Luffy proceeded to scavenge off everyone's plates. Then the sewers began to make their outfits.

By the next night everyone's outfits were miraculously finished. They all got dressed up in their respective costumes, and they had to say they looked damn good!

"How do I look, Robin?" Nami asked, spinning around in her sexy witch's outfit she'd requested Robin to make for her. She had topped it off with a hat she'd had laying around, some fishnets, and shiny red lipstick that brought out her beautiful hair color. "You look great Navigator-san." "Thanks." She gave herself one final twirl in her mirror.

Robin on the other side had dressed up as a rag doll with her hair in twin braids. Her skin looked paler, and she had bright makeup on. She also had stockings on, and Mary-Jane shoes. She looked totally unlike herself, but she looked good. "You look amazing Robin. I've never seen you looking like that before. It's awesome!" "Thank you."

They walked outside to find the boat drifting in the middle of the sea. "What the hell is going on here? Where are we?" Nami shouted. Sanji replied with hearts in his eyes "I steered the ship about 30 minutes away from the island so we wouldn't attract attention from the villagers! Aren't I helpful Nami-swan?"

He was dressed in a simple green outfit with a band around his waist and arm, mocking Zoro's. His hair was even sprayed green. She guessed his logic couldn't do any harm and sighed. "Yes, I guess. Thank you Sanji-kun." She looked around her. The deck was completely "decked" in Halloween decorations. There were fake spiders, hay bales, ghost hangings, posters, and more. It looked awesome!

"Wow! The deck looks remarkable!"

"I know!" Sanji swooned all around her, "I did that too!"

"It looks great! You did a great job! And your costume looks nice too." Nami giggled as she patted his shoulder. Sanji nearly choked on his drool.

Nami and Robin walked around as Chopper, Usopp, and Franky sauntered onto the deck. Chopper was wearing googly glasses, a lab coat, and a fake moustache. Usopp wore a handyman suit and held a wrench and a hardhat. Franky was indescribable, he looked like a super-kawaii baby. They ogled the decorations and walked around too.

Zoro stepped down from the crow's nest, and revealed his marvelous cook's outfit. He wore a white suit and a super-tall chef's hat, and held a frying pan in one hand. "I look nothing like that baka!" Sanji screamed, as he attacked him with dozens of flying kicks. Zoro defended himself with 'his' frying pan. "Sorry, I had nothing else to use." He smirked.

Then Luffy walked in. Everyone, including Zoro and Sanji, turned to look. He looked incredible! His bright red cloak shone in the light of the moon. He wore a matching pirate hat with the crew's pirate symbol expertly painted on. He carried a heap of treasures in his hand, which was covered in rings. His cloak covered his other hand.

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"Sugoi!"

"Very nice!"

Everyone loved his costume, until he revealed his other hand (which was under the cloak). It was a giant hook. "Totally cool costume right?" Luffy grinned. Everyone sweat-dropped.

---

So how did you like it? I dunno where to go from here, if I do go from here! ^^

Anyway, R&R people! If you have any suggestions please point them out, and critics are welcome. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
